I Love You My Stupid
by Kyuhyun Zone
Summary: Choi Siwon mencintai Cho Kyuhyun dengan segala kebodohannya. Kyuhyun, namja egois, manja, susah diatur. Namun kebodohan cinta Siwon mengubahnya. Siwon yang mengajarkan segalanya. Cintanya yang tulus membuat Kyuhyun sanggup menunggu. Membuatnya rela menanti . Tak ada alasan yang spesifik. Layaknya seekor anjing yang selalu setia menanti sang majikan kembali/ WONKYU/BL/Oneshoot :)


**I Love You My Stupid Choi!**

**Cast : **

**# Cho Kyuhyun **

**# Choi Siwon**

**And other casts **

**.**

**. **

**By : Cherry 4078823**

**Remake from my oldest story..**

**A lil bit angst ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Summary : Choi Siwon mencintai Cho Kyuhyun dengan segala kebodohannya. Kyuhyun, namja egois, manja, susah diatur dan sombong. Namun kebodohan cinta Siwon mengubahnya. Siwon yang mengajarkan segalanya. Cintanya yang tulus membuat Kyuhyun sanggup menunggu. Membuatnya rela menanti . Tak ada alasan yang spesifik. Layaknya seekor anjing yang selalu setia menanti sang majikan kembali/ A story about WONKYU/BL/Oneshoot**

**.**

**.**

_**Aku sangat bahagia…**_

_**Kau adalah anugerah terindah yang senantiasa harus aku jaga…**_

_**Kau bagaikan mentari…**_

_**Yang tak pernah henti memberikan sinarnya, bahkan rela membaginya pada gemintang dan rembulan…**_

_**Yang tak pernah letih meski tanpa henti kau memberi cahaya…**_

_**Choi Siwon, kau adalah mentari terindah di hidupku….**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**I LOVE YOU MY STUPID**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Langit malam bersolek dengan sangat indah hari ini. Gemintang nan anggun menghiasi kepekatan malam. Dan di bawah dekapan sang malam, dua orang bergender sama –namja— tengah asyik menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Dingin yang menembus bahkan hingga ke sumsum tulang, membuat para burung takut terbang keluar dari sangkar. Dingin menimbulkan efek embun pada lampu-lampu berwarna kuning yang berjejer indah di pojok-pojok taman. Menambah kesan romantis acara makan malam spesial dua anak adam yang tengah memadu kasih.

"Kyu~~" suara baritone seorang namja dengan dimple smile indahnya itu terdengar lembut. Tatapan kedua manik elang tajamnya tertuju kepada seorang namja yang tengah asyik menuang wine ke dalam dua gelas bening di atas meja di tengah sebuah taman indah pinggir kota Seoul.

"Hmm?" Tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya, sang namja yang dipanggil itupun menjawab dengan tak kalah lembutnya.

"Gomawo~" Siwon, namja bertubuh tinggi dengan balutan kemeja putih dan jaket tebal berwarna coklat yang setia membelit tubuhnya guna menghangatkannya di malam yang dingin ini berkata dengan senyuman indah penghasil dimple smile menawan pada Kyuhyun, namja yang tengah duduk di hadapannya. Tangan kekarnya beranjak mengambil gelas berisi wine yang telah dituang Kyuhyun, kemudian menyeruputnya perlahan.

"Eumm… sama-sama Hyung~" Jawab Kyuhyun seraya mengukir seulas senyum simpul yang tampak sangat manis. Menatap Siwon, sang kekasih yang amat sangat dicintainya dengan penuh arti.

Saat ini mereka tengah merayakan anniversary ke -7 mereka. Ya, sudah 7 tahun lamanya, mereka menjalani kisah kasih yang tiada ujung. Siwon sangat mencintai Kyuhyun, begitupun sebaliknya. Kyuhyun, namja egois, susah di atur, manja dan cuek itu telah lama mencuri perhatian Siwon. Siwon tak pernah bisa menjelaskan alasan mengapa ia mencintai namja dengan perangai buruk itu. Baginya, cinta tak perlu sebuah alasan.

Perjuangan Siwon untuk mendapatkan cinta Kyuhyun dulu tidaklah mudah. Kyuhyun selalu menolaknya. Dan dengan kebodohan cintanya, Siwon tak pernah berhenti melangkah. Hingga pada akhirnya, dewi fortunapun menghampirinya. Mendapatkan Kyuhyun sebagai kekasihnya adalah impian terbesarnya. Dan 7 tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat untuk menjalani suatu hubungan.

Meski pertengkaran kecil acap kali mendera keduanya, namun Siwon tak pernah letih mengalah dan mencoba membujuk Kyuhyun agar dapat memperbaiki segalanya.

Kyuhyun, meski usianya sudah masuk kepala 2, namun sifatnya masih tak berubah. Manja. Sifat yang melekat erat pada dirinya. Ia sangat bergantung pada Siwon. Siwon selalu memberi apapun yang Kyuhyun minta, selalu menuruti apapun yang Kyuhyun mau. Siwon tak pernah mengeluh apalagi marah. Ia sangat mencintai Kyuhyun meski terkadang Kyuhyun tak menyadarinya. Ibarat 2 mata koin, mereka selalu berjalan beriringan.

Hanya Siwon yang mampu mengerti dan memahami perangai Kyuhyun. Hanya Siwon yang mampu bertahan menghadapi keegoisan dan sifat manja Kyuhyun. Dan hanya Siwonlah yang mampu membuat Kyuhyun mengenal apa itu cinta. Choi Siwon mencintai Cho Kyuhyun dengan segala kebodohannya.

_**Teringat kembali saat awal pertemuan kita dulu…**_

_**Aku hanya siswa biasa yang selalu menyendiri…**_

_**Manja, Egois dan tak suka berinteraksi…**_

_**Tanpa aku minta kau datang dengan setangkai bunga teratai ditanganmu…**_

_**Aku tak tahu darimana kau tahu aku menyukai bunga itu..**_

_**Yang jelas saat itu aku meludahimu dengan segala kesombonganku…**_

_**Aku tak pernah tahu mengapa kau mencintaiku…**_

_**Aku bukan wanita dan aku bukan pula manusia berhati mulia..**_

_**Aku hanya aku, Cho Kyuhyun…**_

_**Dan akupun sama sekali tak menyangka jika kau tak pernah menyerah…**_

_**Setiap hari kau menaruh satu tangkai bunga teratai di atas mejaku…**_

_**Dan setiap hari pula aku membuang bunga itu ke dalam tong sampah…**_

_**Namun apa yang aku lihat?**_

_**Kau masih terus tersenyum menatapku…**_

_**Awalnya aku mengutukmu dengan sebutan manusia bodoh…**_

_**Namun tanpa aku sadari kebodohanmulah yang membuatku mencintaimu…**_

_**Kebodohanmulah yang membuatku menyadari betapa tulusnya kau mencintaiku…**_

_**Kebodohanmu yang meluluhkan hatiku dan membuatku menjadi sama bodohnya..**_

_**Hingga aku tak membutuhkan orang lain lagi jika kau bersamaku..**_

_**Choi Siwon, aku mencintai kebodohan cintamu…**_

_._

_._

Saat ini mereka tengah memandangi langit kelam dengan hiasan gemintang yang terhampar luas di atas sana. Memberikan ketenangan , kenyamanan, bagi tiap pasang mata yang melihatnya. Makan malam romantis telah habis tak tersisa dilahap keduanya. Membuat mereka tersenyum bahagia, karena tak ada lagi suara riuh sang perut yang mengganggu.

Kyuhyun terlihat tengah menyenderkan kepalanya di dada bidang Siwon. Tangan kiri Siwon mengenggam lembut bahu namja dengan surai brunette sedikit ikalnya itu. Seolah ingin memberinya kehangatan alami dari tubuhnya.

"Hyung~ Ternyata sudah lama juga ya kita bersama?" Ucap Kyuhyun membuka pembicaraan sembari memainkan jarinya membentuk suatu gambar ilusi tak jelas di dada bidang namja yang berbalut kemeja berwarna putih dan jaket tebal coklat tersebut.

"Hmm,, Apa kau merasa bosan terus bersamaku?" Siwon menggerakkan tangannya mengelus lembut surai brunette milik Kyuhyun. Hempasan lembut angin menyapa surai keduanya itu untuk ikut bergerak lembut bersamaan dengan alunan yang dihembuskannya.

"Aniya. Aku tak pernah bosan dan tak akan pernah bosan." Kyuhyun menggeleng mantap membuat Siwon mengukir senyum simpul.

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Benarkah?" Siwon bertanya dengan nada menggoda.

"Aaiishh hyung, kau mulai meragukanku huh?"

"Tapi kau bilang aku bodoh?"

"Memang kau bodoh!"

"Lalu kenapa kau mencintaiku?"

Kyuhyun terdiam, menghela napas dalam. Kemudian menggerakkan tangannya memeluk tubuh kekar di sampingnya. Siwon menarik kedua ujung bibir jokernya. Tersenyum tipis. Sungguh menyenangkan sekali rasanya menggoda kekasih tercintanya ini.

"Kau tahu dengan sangat jelas alasan aku mencintaimu."

"Karena kebodohanku?" Siwon mengerutkan keningnya, membuat Kyuhyun bangkit dari posisinya kemudian menoyor perlahan kepala Siwon. "Karena aku terlalu pintar jadi aku tak suka orang yang pintar, aku suka orang yang bodoh sepertimu!"

Siwon kembali mengukir senyum, kemudian mengacak lembut surai coklat Kyuhyun, "Benarkah?"

"Hyung, apa kau meragukanku lagi huh?"

"kkk~ Aku tak pernah meragukan cintamu, Kyu"

"Lalu, kemana kita akan membawa hubungan ini, Hyung? Kau kan tahu, umurku sudah hampir seperapat abad saat ini." Kyuhyun menatap tajam kedua manik elang yang selalu memberikan kehangatan padanya melalui tatapannya itu.

"Tentu saja aku akan membawanya sampai mati." Jawab Siwon sejurus kemudian.

"Aiissh, bukan itu maksudku." Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Lalu?"

"Kau itu benar-benar bodoh Hyung! Hal seperti ini saja kau tak mengerti!"

"Bagaimana aku bisa mengerti jika kau tak menjelaskannya, eoh?"

"Huh, dasar namja tak berperasaan!" Kyuhyun mencubit pelan perut Siwon, merasa gemas dengan pikiran bodoh kekasihnya.

"Ahhhh." Cubitan tiba-tiba Kyuhyun sontak membuat Siwon menjerit tertahan.

"Kapan kau akan melamarku?" bosan berbasa-basi akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk langsung membicarakan pokok permasalahan.

Pertanyaan Kyuhyun sontak membuat Siwon membulatkan matanya. Lidahnya seolah kelu. Tubuhnya terasa menegang. Bagaikan kilatan petir dan sambaran listrik dengan tegangan lebih dari 1000 volt yang menyerangnya. Ia tak mampu berucap. Terdiam. Hingga keheningan akhirnya melanda keduanya.

Kyuhyun terdiam. Apakah pertanyaannya sebegitu sulitnya untuk dijawab? Atau apakah sebegitu bodohnya Choi Siwon hingga ia tak mengerti apa yang baru saja Kyuhyun katakan? Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafas pelan. Mungkin ini memang bukan saat yang tepat untuk dirinya menanyakan hal ini pada namjachingunya itu.

"Kyu~?" Setelah sekian menit lamanya mereka terdiam dengan alunan hembusan nafas yang terdengar samar, akhirnya Siwon angkat bicara.

"Hmm?"

"Apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku?"

Pertanyaan Siwon, sontak membuat Kyuhyun mengernyitkan kedua alisnya. Menatap Siwon dengan penuh arti.

"Apa maksudmu, Hyung? Apa kau tak percaya denganku? Kau ragu dengan cintaku, eoh?" Tanya Kyuhyun mencak-mencak. Ia terlihat sedikit shocked dengan pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut namjachingunya itu. Bagaimana mungkin setelah 7 tahun bersama, ia masih menanyakan hal seperti itu? Yang sudah dengan sangat jelas ia ketahui jawabannya.

"Bukan…bukan begitu."

"Lalu?"

"Aku ingin mengadakan suatu permainan. Eotte?"

"Maksudmu?" Kyuhyun kembali mengernyitkan kedua alisnya.

"Aku ingin menantangmu, Kyu~!"seru Siwon mantap.

"Menantangku?"

"Hmm, apa kau mau menerima tantanganku,eoh?"

"Kau itu aneh sekali!" Kyuhyun menyilangkan kedua tangannya ke depan dada.

"Ah! Apa kau takut?" goda Siwon seraya menoel dagu Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun berdecak pelan.

"Siapa yang takut? Baiklah aku terima tantanganmu!" Seru Kyuhyun yakin, sangat yakin. Ia terlihat sama sekali tak ingin diremehkan. Apalagi diremehkan oleh kekasih yang menurutnya bodoh.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, tapi apa kau benar-benar yakin?" Siwon kembali bertanya seolah menggoda Kyuhyun dengan tatapan anehnya.

"Aiishh, sudahlah jangan buang-buang waktu hyung! Cepat beri tahu aku apa tantangannya?" Kyuhyun terlihat sudah semakin tersulut emosi saat ini, mendengar Siwon yang malah asyik menggodanya dan mengulur waktu.

Siwon menarik nafas dalam, lalu mengeluarkannya pelan. Jantungnya tengah berdegup kencang saat ini. Suatu pergumulan hebat tengah berderu keras di alam fikirannya. Namun ia tak dapat menolak takdir. Ia harus melakukannya, apapun hasil dan resikonya.

"Aku ingin kau hidup tanpa aku selama 1 hari penuh."

"Maksudmu?" Kyuhyun menggerakkan tubuhnya, lebih mendekatkan dirinya pada tubuh tegap sang namjachingu tercintanya itu. Menajamkan indera pendengarannya untuk lebih memperjelas tiap untaian kata yang terlontar dari bibir joker kekasih tersayangnya.

"Ya, kau harus hidup tanpa aku selama 1 hari. Tanpa adanya komunikasi sedikitpun. Baik itu, sms, telepon, apalagi bertemu muka. Aku ingin tahu apa yang akan kau rasakan nantinya tanpa adanya diriku. Aku juga ingin menguji kesungguhan cintamu." Siwon menjelaskan tantangannya dengan nada sarat akan getaran. Namun sepertinya, Kyuhyun tak menyadari hal itu, karena ia terlalu fokus mendengarkan tiap rangkaian kata yang Siwon ucapkan.

Kyuhyun terdiam. Sungguh ia tak habis fikir, bisa-bisanya Siwon membuat tantangan layaknya anak kecil seperti itu. Memang tak dipungkiri, selama ini tak pernah seharipun Kyuhyun hidup tanpa adanya seorang Choi Siwon disisinya. Tak pernah seharipun.

"Baiklah, itu mudah. Jika aku berhasil melakukannya, apa imbalannya?"

"Hm…" Siwonn nampak berfikir dengan mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknya di dagunya. Sejurus kemudian, ia menjentikkan jarinya.

"Aku akan mencintaimu seumur hidupku, hingga ajal menjemputku kelak. Itu imbalannya." Ujarnya mantap.

"Cih, itu memang hal yang harus kau lakukan, Bodoh!" Kyuhyun merengut kesal.

Siwon menggerakkan tangannya mengacak lembut surai brunette Kyuhyun yang nampak kesal. "Oke, Aku akan memberimu sebuah hadiah."

Mendengar hal itu, Kyuhyun melebarkan senyumnya."Apa hadiahnya?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan mata yang berbinar. Kyuhyun sangat menyukai 'kata hadiah'. Entahlah, mungkin karena sifat kekanakan yang masih melekat padanya. "Itu rahasia!" Senyum yang sempat merekah di bibir Kyuhyun seolah meredup, "Kau menyebalkaann!"

"kkkkk~ kau terlihat sangat manis jika merengut kesal seperti itu!" Siwon kembali menoel lembut dagu Kyuhyun. "Kau itu bodoh dan menyebalkan hyung!"

"Tapi itu kan yang membuatmu mencintaiku?"

"Aiiiisshh…." Kyuhyun mengacak kasar surai brunettenya.

"Lalu bagaimana mengenai permainannya?"

Dengan bibir yang masih nampak merengut kesal, Kyuhyun berkata, "Oke! Aku terima tantangannya!"

"Baiklah, besok kita akan mulai permainannya!"

.

.

_**Hangatnya cintamu meluluhkan hatiku yang tadinya beku…**_

_**Kegigihanmu untuk mendapatkan perhatian dan cintaku membuatku menganggapmu menjadi orang terbodoh di dunia…**_

_**Kesetiaanmu menjagaku bahkan sebelum aku tahu membuat aliran darahku berdesir pelan…**_

_**Betapa bodohnya kau yang mencintai namja berperangai buruk sepertiku..**_

_**Ketika aku tanya alasan mengapa kau mencintaiku kau hanya menjawab 'aku tidak tahu'**_

_**Ketika aku tanya kapan kau mulai mencintaiku dan diam-diam menjagaku dan jawabanmu masih tetap sama, 'aku tidak tahu'**_

_**Aku benar-benar berpikir kau adalah manusia terbodoh di dunia..**_

_**Namun saat ini aku menyadari…**_

_**Bahwa cinta yang tulus memang tak akan pernah mempunyai alasan…**_

_**Dan itulah sebabnya kau tak pernah bisa menjawab pertanyaanku…**_

_**I LOVE YOU MY STUPID CHOI!**_

**~~(^_^)~~ I LOVE YOU MY STUPID**

Dan permainanpun dimulai. Selama seharian penuh, Kyuhyun bersusah payah menahan hasratnya untuk tidak berkomunikasi dengan Siwon. Ini adalah kali pertama selama 7 tahun belakangan ini Kyuhyun tak berkomunikasi sedikitpun dengan Siwon dan sungguh sangat sulit dilakukannya. Dengan sekuat tenaga, ia berusaha menyibukkan dirinya sendiri agar tak mengingat rasa rindu pada namjachingunya itu. Semua terasa janggal, terasa sangat aneh. Siwon layaknya napas baginya. Sangat terasa hampa sehari saja tak mendengar dan mendapatkan perhatiannya.

Namun Kyuhyun tetap berusaha. Dan nampaknya, perjuangan kerasnya tak sia-sia. Saat ini waktu telah menunjukkan angka 11 dini hari. Itu berarti tantangannya akan berakhir 1 jam lagi.

Dengan langkah ceria, Kyuhyun keluar dari Apartemennya. Ia menggerakkan kakinya melintasi jalanan yang berpendar cahaya keemasan yang menyala dengan begitu indahnya di sepanjang trotoar jalan. Tak dipedulikannya hawa dingin yang mendera. Tak dipedulikannya suara gonggongan anjing yang membuat bulu romanya berdiri.

Ada suatu perasaan aneh yang mengganjal di relung hatinya saat ini. Namun ia berusaha untuk menepis semua pikiran negative itu. Dan menggantinya dengan senyuman indah istimewa yang akan diberikannya pada kekasihnya itu. Karena telah berhasil memenangkan tantangannya.

Tak terasa, langkah kakinya telah membawanya sampai ke pelataran rumah megah namjachingunya. Ya, sebelumnya dia berjanji, jika dia telah berhasil melewati tantangan dari Siwon, maka ia akan segera datang ke rumah namja dengan bibir jokernya itu untuk menagih hadiahnya.

Dingin yang melingkupi suasana hening malam ini sama sekali tak menyurutkan langkah namja dengan balutan jaket tebal dan syal yang membelit lehernya. Siwon menjanjikan sebuah hadiah. Dan Kyuhyun sungguh sudah tak sabar untuk mendapatkannya.

Dari kejauhan, samar-samar ia melihat Nyonya Choi,yang notabene adalah Eomma Siwon, tengah terburu-buru melangkahkan kakinya menuju mobil pribadinya. Melihat hal itu, Kyuhyun mempercepat langkahnya.

"Eommonim!" teriak Kyuhyun saat dirasanya jaraknya sudah cukup dekat dengan tubuh seorang yeoja paruh baya yang masih terpancar sinar kecantikannya itu.

Nyonya Choi menghentikan langkahnya. Menolehkan wajahnya ke asal suara.

"Kyuhyunnie?"

Kyuhyun membungkukkan tubuhnya sekilas, "Mau kemana Eommonim? Kenapa terburu-buru?"

"Siwon…." Nyonya Choi menghentikan ucapannya. Ia menatap manik Kyuhyun yang tengah memperhatikannya lekat.

"Siwon? Siwon hyung kenapa, Eommonim?" Kyuhyun mengerutkan kedua alisnya. Bingung.

Ny. Choi mengeluarkan bulir-bulir bening yang sedari tadi ditahannya. Nampaknya liquid bening itu sudah tak dapat bersahabat lagi dengannya kini. Mengalir dengan begitu indahnya. Melesak keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Siwon hyung kenapa Eommonim?" Tanya Kyuhyun sekali lagi. Membuat Ny. Choi bingung harus menjelaskannya darimana.

"Eomma harus pergi! Ini ada titipan dari Siwon untukmu Kyu. Bacalah! Datanglah ke Rumah Sakit Seoul International, jika kau sudah siap!"

Ny. Choi menyerahkan sepucuk surat yang dikeluarkan dari kantung jaket tebal yang dikenakannya kepada Kyuhyun. Sejurus kemudian,ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki mobil sedan hitamnya. Lalu melajukan mobilnya, tanpa mengucapkan satu patah katapun pada Kyuhyun. Ia nampak sangat terburu oleh waktu. Membuat Kyuhyun mematung di tempatnya.

Setelah sadar dari lamunannya, Kyuhyun menatap sepucuk surat yang diberikan Ny. Choi kepadanya. Dibukanya surat itu, lalu dibaca dengan seksama.

**Dear Kyuhyunnie~ My smart baby**

**Congratulations! **

**Kau berhasil Kyuhyunnie~~Kau berhasil menjalani tantangan dariku! Bagaimana? Mudah bukan? Aku sudah yakin kau pasti bisa! Hidup tanpa adanya aku di sisimu mudah bukan? **

**Kini, bisakah kau melakukannya setiap hari? Aku harus pergi. Aku tak bisa selamanya berada di sampingmu! Jagalah dirimu baik-baik. Aku yakin, kau orang yang kuat, Kyu! Bersikaplah dewasa saat aku tak ada nanti. Meski aku tak bisa menjagamu lagi, aku akan selalu mencintaimu! Sampai ajal menjemputku. Itu janjiku padamu, bukan? **

**Maafkan hyung yang tak bisa lagi memanjakanmu. Maafkan hyung yang menyembunyikan ini semua. Ini semua Hyung lakukan karena hyung sangat mencintaimu. Tak perlu kau tanyakan alasan mengapa aku mencintaimu. Karena hyungpun tak tahu dan tak akan pernah tahu mengapa hyung bisa mencintai namja berperangai buruk sepertimu, hehehe… LOVE IS NO REASON! Ini sangat berat, sungguh! Tapi aku sudah berpesan pada Appa dan Eomma agar selalu menjagamu untukku. I Will always love you. " **

**-Your Stupid, Choi Siwon-**

Sesaat setelah membaca kalimat terakhir dari surat yang diberikan Siwon, Kyuhyun menjatuhkan dirinya ke aspal dingin yang seolah menusuk sumsum tulangnya. Tubuhnya menggigil seketika. Aliran darahnya seolah berhenti. Nafasnya tercekat. Genangan air mata yang tadinya masih bergumul di pelupuk matanya, kini mengalir dengan begitu indahnya.

Ia masih tak mengerti apa yang terjadi saat ini. Otaknya masih belum mencerna dengan baik setiap rentetan kejadian yang tengah terjadi. Deraian air mata tak henti-hentinya mengalir. Lidahnya kelu. Tak ada sedikitpun suara yang keluar dari bibir sintalnya.

Ia mengepalkan tangannya erat. Berusaha menetralisir perasaan yang berkecamuk di benaknya kini. Namun hasilnya Nihil. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, saat otaknya sudah mampu mencerna keseluruhan maksud dari namjachingunya. Matanya terkatup rapat. Menyembunyikan keperihan yang melandanya kini. Dengan sepucuk surat yang terus digenggamnya erat.

"SIWONNIE HYUUNNNGGGG!" Teriaknya sekencang-kencangnya. Mengoyak keheningan malam yang bersemi di sekitarnya saat ini. Dinginnya malam, semakin membuat tubuhnya menggigil. Bergetar dan terus bergetar.

"_**Mengapa kau selalu mengikutiku?"**_

"_**Karena aku ingin menjagamu!"**_

"_**Mengapa kau ingin menjagaku?"**_

"_**Karena aku mencintaimu."**_

"_**Lalu mengapa kau mencintaiku?"**_

"_**Maaf Kyu~ aku tidak bisa menjawabnya."**_

"_**Mengapa kau tak bisa menjawab?"**_

"_**Karena sampai saat ini akupun tidak tahu apa alasannya."**_

"_**Mengapa bisa begitu?"**_

"_**Aku tidak tahu…"**_

"_**Kau ini bodoh!"**_

"_**Aku memang bodoh! Dan aku mencintaimu dengan segala kebodohanku!"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**~~(^_^)~~ I LOVE YOU MY STUPPID!**

**Kyuhyun POV **

Angin membelai tubuhku mesra. Menerobos melalui celah diantara jendela yang tak tertutup rapat ini. Dengan hembusan yang kian lama semakin kuat, ia mampu mendobrak, membuka paksa jendela kamar rawat bernomor 1013 di Rumah Sakit Seoul International ini.

Keras suara bantingan jendela itu, sakit terdengar di telinga. Samakah dengan rasa sakit yang kurasakan kini? Tak sadar linangan air mata kembali jatuh membasahi kedua pipi yang sudah tirus ini. Kini waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 1 malam. Angin malam masih setia menemani kesendirianku menjaganya di ruang rawat ini.

Sepoi-sepoi dingin membuat rasa kantuk semakin menjadi dan nafsu untuk mengukir dengan indah mimpi inipun ingin dituruti. Dengan sekuat tenaga, aku berjuang menepis setan-setan yang merasuki darahku. Mengipas kalbuku. Membujuk batinku untuk terus membuka mataku.

Aku menggerakkan tubuhku meninggalkan jendela itu. Mendekati sosok seorang namja yang tengah terbaring lemah di atas ranjang tepat di hadapanku. Tak bosan. Sungguh tak akan pernah bosan aku menatap sosok namja tampan di hadapanku. Tetap tampan. Meski kini ia tengah terbaring lemah dengan wajah pucat pasi.

Entah mengapa dalam ketidaksadarannya, aku seakan tengah melihatnya tersenyum kepadaku. Senyum yang terlihat sudah tak asing. Senyum yang akrab menyapaku di setiap hari-hari indah yang dulu sering aku lewati. Senyum yang selalu membuatku turut tersenyum. Yang selalu membuatku damai dan tenang. Senyum yang tak pernah hilang terukir di bibir jokernya. Aku merindukannya. Merindukan senyumnya. Merindukan perhatiannya. Merindukan segalanya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Hyung~" Ucapku lembut, tepat di depan telinganya.

Aku terisak. Bukan untuk yang pertama kalinya. Aku yakin dia selalu mendengarkan setiap rangkaian kata yang terucap dari mulutku. Saat ini, hanya suara dari mesin elektrokardiograf –mesin pendeteksi detak jantung—, yang mengalun indah mengiringi tangisanku yang seolah tanpa henti.

Sudah hampir 3 tahun lamanya, aku melakukan hal yang sama setiap harinya. Di sini, di ruang rawat ini. Ruang rawat yang sudah disulap sedemikian rupa menjadi kamarnya. Kamar seorang Choi Siwon. Namja tampan yang selamanya akan aku cintai.

Terjadi pembengkakkan di otak kirinya. Menyebabkan seluruh sistem syarafnya terputus. Dokter sudah menyatakan menyerah. Namun aku masih tetap percaya, keajaiban pasti ada. Awalnya aku marah. Sangat marah. Aku merutuki kebodohannya yang tak pernah menceritakan penyakit yang telah diidapnya selama setahun itu kepadaku. Dia selalu bodoh dan selamanya akan tetap bodoh!

Apa maksudnya menyembunyikan ini semua dariku? Bukankah kita telah berjanji satu sama lain untuk menjunjung tinggi kejujuran? Tapi kenapa tak pernah sedikitpun ia bicara tentang penyakitnya? Aku berusaha menepis angkara negative di otakku. Aku yakin dia pasti mempunyai alasan yang kuat.

Aku percaya pada Siwon Hyung. Aku percaya ia akan bertahan, seberat apapun masalah dan rasa sakit yang dirasakannya. Aku sudah berjanji, akan selalu bersamanya. Menemaninya. Menghadapi masa-masa berat seperti ini. Aku percaya, ia tak akan pernah meninggalkanku begitu saja.

Banyak orang yang menyebutku "gila". Namun, aku sama sekali tak peduli. Apa hak mereka menjudgeku seperti itu? Aku hanya menjalankan tugasku. Aku akan selalu berada di sampingnya. Menemaninya. Menjaganya. Aku akan selalu melindunginya. Tak akan pernah aku meninggalkannya. Walau desakan demi desakkan terus aku dapatkan. Tak peduli dengan apa yang orang katakan. Tak peduli dengan cacian "GAY" yang sering aku dapatkan.

"**LOVE WITH THE PERSON, NOT THE GENDER!"**

Dan aku membuat telingaku seolah tuli. Tak ku pedulikan lagi wejangan yang sering dituturkan oleh kedua orangtuaku. Yang selalu menyuruhku untuk meninggalkannya. Mencari kehidupan baru. Betapa mudahnya mereka mengatakan hal itu. Hhh, sampai kapanpun aku tak akan pernah melakukannya. Mereka menyuruhku untuk kembali normal dan mencari wanita sebagai pendamping hidupku. Cih, sampai kapanpun aku tak akan pernah mau melakukannya.

Mereka tak pernah mengerti perasaanku. Mereka tak pernah tahu perjuangannya untuk mendapatkan cintaku. Meski cinta ini berada pada kodrat yang salah, dia tak pernah menyerah tak pernah putus asa. Dan hanya dia yang ada di sini. Di hatiku. Selamanya. Dan tak akan pernah ada yang bisa menggantikannya.

Usiaku sudah menginjak angka 28 tahun ini. Memang hal yang wajar, jika orang tuaku merasa khawatir dengan kelangsungan hidupku kelak. Tapi apa peduli mereka? Ini hidupku! Aku yang menjalaninya. Aku tahu mana yang terbaik untukku. Sampai kapanpun aku tak akan pernah meninggalkannya. Dia yang sudah setia menemaniku selama 7 tahun lamanya.

Dia yang selama ini menjagaku. Dia yang memberikanku kebahagiaan. Tak akan ada yang bisa menggantikannya. Bahkan tahun ini, adalah tahun ke-10 kami bersama. Sungguh tak akan semudah itu aku pergi meninggalkannya.

"Sadarlah Siwonnie Hyung…Tenang saja. Aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu! Aku akan tetap di sini! Menjagamu. Merawatmu. Menemanimu. Kau tak perlu khawatir! Kau tak akan pernah sendirian! Tak akan pernah…" Aku mengecup singkat keningnya yang terasa dingin.

"Aku merindukanmu, sangat sangat merindukanmu. I Love You My Stupid!"

_**Disaat kesetiaan cinta diuji…**_

_**Mampukah anak manusia tetap berdiri di tempat seharusnya ia berdiri?**_

_**Dapatkah ia bertahan di dalam ruang sempit bernama penantian?**_

_**Mampukah ia membuktikan kesetiaannya pada kekasih yang amat dicintainya?**_

_**Layaknya seekor anjing yang setia menjaga majikannya…**_

_**Mampukah Kyuhyun seperti itu?**_

_**Menanti dan menunggu Choi Siwon kembali…..**_

_**Pertanyaannya hanya satu..**_

"_**Sampai kapan ia sanggup bertahan?"**_

**~~(^_^)~~ I Love You My Stupid**

Aku menggenggam tangan dinginnya. Namjachinguku yang sangat aku cintai. Tak ada secercah sinarpun yang terpancar dari wajah tirusku saat ini. Aku sudah tak mampu lagi tersenyum. Namun, aku tak mau kalah. Aku harus tetap tegar.

Dokter, bahkan orang tua Siwon hyung sendiripun sudah menyerah. Siwon masih menghembuskan nafasnya hingga saat ini, karena berbagai alat medis yang terpasang pada tubuh kurusnya. Sudah berulang kali dokter menyarankan agar menghentikan semuanya. Mencabut semua alat medis yang terpasang di tubuhnya.

Karena sudah tak mungkin lagi, Siwon membuka matanya. Orangtua Siwonpun sempat ingin melakukannya. Namun aku, aku menolaknya dengan tegas. Aku memohon. Hingga aku bersujud di depan Dokter Donghae, yang menanganinya dan di depan Tuan dan Nyonya Choi. Aku bersujud, agar mereka tak melakukannya.

Mereka hanya mampu tersenyum miris. Melihat seberapa besar pengorbanan dan perjuanganku selama ini. Sampai kapanpun aku tak akan pernah menyerah. Walau dokter berkata sudah tak ada lagi harapan. Namun ia tak pernah berkata bahawa tak ada lagi keajaiban. Aku masih percaya akan datangnya sebuah keajaiban. Dan aku tak akan menghentikan langkahku yang telah tergerak sejauh ini.

_**Ketika tak ada lagi harapan….**_

_**Ketika tak ada lagi cara…**_

_**Aku tak akan pernah menyeraaahh…**_

_**Karena aku yakin keajaiban pasti ada…**_

_**Aku sudah melangkah sejauh ini….**_

_**Dan tak akan pernah memutuskan berhenti apalagi kembali….**_

_**Siwonnie Hyung~ kau percaya pada keajaiban bukan? Bangunlah~ bangunlah My lovely stupid….**_

**~~(^_^)~~ I Love You My Stupid!**

"Tak terasa saat ini, sudah tahun ke-4 kau ada di sini,Hyung. Apa kau tak lelah terus-terusan menutup matamu seperti ini, huh?"

Aku masih berdiri. Di tempat seharusnya aku berdiri. Potongan episode saat aku bersamanya bermain dengan begitu indah dalam memoriku. Gambaran akan kebersamaanku dengannya teramat jelas terlihat dalam anganku. Berputar dengan begitu cepatnya. Membuatku tersenyum simpul mengingatnya. Semua kenangan indah bersamanya.

Aku mendudukkan diriku ditepi ranjangnya. Menatap wajah pucatnya yang masih terlihat tampan. Aku sentuh wajah tampannya.

"Apa perjalananmu masih sangat panjang, Hyung? Harus sampai kapan aku menunggumu kembali? Jika kau tersesat di sana, panggillah namaku!"

Aku menggerakkan tubuhku. Mencium pucuk kepala dan dahinya. Berulang kali aku melakukannya hingga aku merasakan ada suatu pergerakan aneh pada wajahnya. Aku sedikit menjauhkan tubuhku. Betapa terkejutnya aku, melihat bulir bening yang mengalir dengan begitu indah di balik kelopak matanya yang terkatup.

Aku mengeratkan genggaman tanganku.

"Hyung, jika nantinya kau tak bisa kembali, bawalah aku bersamamu! Aku akan selalu menunggumu untuk menjemputku."

Kembali aku rasakan pergerakan aneh. Ya, tangannya. Jari jemari tangannya terlihat bergerak dengan begitu lemahnya. Aku membulatkan mataku. Melihat suatu keajaiban yang tengah terpapar jelas di hadapanku kini. Perlahan matanya yang terkatup erat selama 4 tahun lamanya, terbuka.

Aku menutup mulutku yang menganga dengan tangan kananku. Liquid bening langsung saja meluncur keluar dengan begitu cepatnya. Hanya butuh waktu sepersekian detik untuk mengeluarkan cairan bening dari pelupuk mataku.

"H—Hyuuuunngg….."

Aku menampar-nampar kecil kedua pipiku. Berharap ini semua bukan hanyalah angan dan mimpi semu belaka.

Dia, dia telah membuka matanya. Seutas senyum simpul dengan amat perlahan merekah dari bibirnya dibalik alat bantu pernafasan yang terpasang di wajahnya.

Lidahku kelu. Aliran darahku berdesir dengan begitu cepatnya. Aku tak mampu mengucapkan satu patah katapun saat ini. Ingin rasanya aku meloncat dari gedung ini. Untuk mengekspresikan betapa bahagianya diriku kini.

"Terima kasih Tuhan….."

Akupun segera menghamburkan tubuhku, merengkuh tubuhnya. Menautkan diriku. Tak ada kata yang terucap. Hanya alunan nafas lembut yang dapat aku keluarkan. Dan rasa rindu yang teramat sangat dalam yang aku salurkan melalui dekapan hangat ini.

"**I Love You My Stupid**."

_**Ketika sebuah penantian berbuah kebahagiaan…**_

_**Aku disini tersenyum bahagia….**_

_**Aku layaknya seekor anjing**_

_**Yang selalu menanti dan menunggu majikannya kembali….**_

_**Meski dingin melingkupi…**_

_**Aku tetap berdiri ditempat seharusnya aku berdiri…**_

_**Ijinkan aku menjadi anjing yang selalu menjagamu, Choi Siwon…**_

_**.**_

**Kyuhyun POV End**

**~~(^_^)~~**

**Epilog / 1 tahun kemudian…**

"Siwonnie Hyung~ kau mau makan apa hari ini?"

"Bolehkah aku memakanmu, Kyu?"

"Hyung~"

"Kenapa? Kita kan sudah resmi menikah hari ini?"

"Tapi…."

"Apa kau pikir namja lumpuh sepertiku ini tak bisa melakukannya, huh?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng lemah, "Aniyo bukan seperti itu!"

"Kalau begitu, cepat dorong kursi rodaku dan ijinkan aku memakanmu di dalam kamar!"

"Hyuunnngg!"

Yap, Siwon memang berhasil bangun dari komanya, namun bukan berarti hidupnya kembali normal seperti sedia kala. Ia divonis lumpuh sementara. Namun walaupun begitu, Kyuhyun tetap setia di sampingnya. Menjaganya dan mencintainya. Layaknya seekor anjing yang selalu menyayangi Tuannya, meski Tuannya tak sempurna. Dengan telaten Kyuhyun merawat Siwon. Tak ada lagi kata egois. Ia memanjakan Siwon sama seperti apa yang Siwon lakukan dulu terhadapnya.

_**Aku tak akan pernah menyesal menjadi bodoh…**_

_**Karena dengan kebodohanku, kau bisa mencintaiku…**_

_**Karena dengan kebodohanku, kau bisa menjadi milikku..**_

_**Dan karena kebodohanku, aku bisa melihat kesetiaanmu…**_

**Kyuhyunnie~ Im Siwon Bendan yang mencintaimu..**

**.**

**.**

**End**

**.**

**.**

**Speechless ! Fiuuhh~ maafkan sayaa T_T *pundung dibulu ketek Kyuhyun*. Entah mau ngomong apalaahh~ yang jelas "KEEP CALM AND SHIP WONKYU!" Ini ff remake dari oldest ff saya yg terdahuluu kalaa~ kkkk… Makasih bagi yang udah baca ^^ Angstnya dapet gak? Aduh jadi mellow gini gara2 baca 'The Waiting Dog' karya Della1111/Della nova. Ceritanya menyayat banget sumpah. Simple, tapi bikin kejer T_T….*curhat***

**Wanna Gimme ripiuw ?^^ **

**Cherry40788223**


End file.
